Daughter Where Are You
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Will and Rachel's Daughter Athena is having problems being excepted because o her horns. Can her uncle Shadow, Marvin, and Smoulder help her relize how important she is before it is too late.
1. Sad beginings

Daughter Where are you?

Setting 1 Amethyst Room

Zam walked into her room looking for his sister. Trying to wake her up after a long day of talking to the council.

-Zam- Amethyst Amethyst wake up your phone is ringing it is Shadow it is time.

-Amethyst- Huh it's time really. (She wakes up and answer the phone.) Shadow are is she ok did it happen?

-Shadow- Yep they are coming you have to get here now.

-Amethyst- Right away. (She grabs Zam and the rest of her family and teleports them all to the hospital wing on Matrixdeamanata)

Setting 2 The hospital

They all arrived in the waiting room. Will and the rest of their friends were in their waiting for word on Rachel's condition.

-Zim- Amethyst what are we doing here I have convicts to convict today and…

-Will- Zim I think there are more scary things happening right now. I mean is she going to live. Am I ready for this I don't know…

-Professor Heathcoat- Now calm down son you will be fine. Rachel is really strong, and she can handle anything.

-Will- I don't know this time I don't think that science can solve this dad. I am so nervous if I loose, her or the child I will never forgive myself.

-Paige- Calm down Will you can handle this.

-Jason- Paige is right Will you are one of the bravest humans I have ever met. I am proud to call you my brother in-law.

-Will- Thanks Jason. But every minute I see that light not on I can feel my heart skip a beat.

-Professor Heathcoat- Don't worry son I went through this every time I got a new kid. And I had to do it with three. And your mother grip never got better and…

-June- Albert I think you are stressing out your son so stop talking.

-Professor Heathcoat- Yes Jane.

-June- (She put her hand on Will's shoulder.) Honey you are a king and soon going to be a very proud father there is no need for you to worry. It won't help anybody.

-Allee- Mom and Dad are right Will now stop squeezing that pillow you can handle this.

-Will- You are all right I can do this. I'm good I am so good… (Just then the light came on and he threw the pillow into the air and it landed on Dib.)

-Zim- Hahah ok I am not disappointed in seeing that.

-Will- (He ran to Meena who walked out of the room.) Well Meena what is going on is she ok? (Then he heard the sound of two different crying babies.)

-Meena- They are all fine. Will you can go in everybody else be carful not to crowd the mom and the kids. (They all went in.)

Setting 3 Inside the Hospital wing.

-Rachel- Hey Will everybody say hello to our twin daughters and their bonded animals.

-Will- TWINS! Oh my the room is now spinning. (Lucky his mother caught him.)

-June- Oh no you don't come on William you can do this. (She helped her son walk over to the bed while her own husband had to be held steady by his daughters, he was also using his inhaler.)

-Will- Oh Rachel they are both beautiful just like you.

-Rachel- And you after all this one has your looks. (She said holding the one that looked like a girl version of her dad with a fox tail. The other one looked like her mother.)

-The baby- Daddy. (She flew into her dad's hands.)

-Rachel- Well I guess she wants you to name her. Ok I will decide on this one. How about Arora considering how much she is reaching for the sun rays.

-Will- Adorable as for you I will name you Athena because I suspect you are going to be a very smart young lady. So how do we name their bonded animals.

-Rachel- We don't they do. After all I named Sapphire and Shadow named Sparks. We just have to wait for the first names that come out of their moths.

-Aurora- Tanua

-Will- Appropriate and what about you sweet heart what do you want to call your animal.

-Athena - Vix… Vixey

-Rachel- Wonderful names.

-Shadow- Will can I see one of my nieces?

-Will- Sure.

-Shadow- Hey their little Athena . I am your uncle and I will always look after the two of you. (She sneezed and her blanket fell off her head to reveal the two Matrixsys horns instead of ears.)

-Everybody- Huh.

-Meena- Yah I wanted you guys to find out on your own. It seems that Rachel's uncle's traits appeared on Athena after all she is the youngest so it would happen that way I guess, and she will need these. (She took out a baby size inhaler.)

-Professor Heathcoat- I was afraid she might after all it does run in our family.

-Shadow- Rachel are you ok?

-Rachel- Yes she is my daughter and I love her and so will everybody else in our family and Kingdom right Will.

-Will- Right I know I love them both. (He hugged Rachel and the two little girls fell back to sleep.)

-Paige- And I bet they will rise to the occasion with us standing by them.

-Amethyst- I just hope that he is right about everybody else. (She said every quietly.)

Setting 4 2 years later.

2 years later the girls went to visit Drago when they were ready and found out that their current powers were control over sunlight and shaping gems into shapes and bring them to life. Their parents decided to not find out what the future powers were because they did not want to two of them to compete for the thrown just yet. They wanted them to get along as best as they could before politics got in the way.

-Athena - Come on Aurora it's time to get up Rolf is taking us on a field trip. Get up get up. Come on how can you manage to sleep when your names imply the dawn. (Her sister would still not get up so she jumped on top of her, but she got out of the way before she could and then ended up landing on the bed.)

-Aurora- I was awake Athena , but I did not like the idea of making it easy for you.

-Athena - Is that a challenge?

-Aurora- Maybe.

-Athena - Have at the then. (She grabbed her sister's pillow and they had a pillow fight that led into the hall way and down stairs.)

-Will- Rachel it seems the girls are at it again.

-Rachel- Athena I told you to wake up your sister not attack her.

-Athena - Well she started it and… (Just then Aurora hit her sister right on the horns and the pillow got two holes in it and feathers went everywhere.)

-Everybody- Hahahaha!

-Rolf- Well I hope you all had fun because now it is time for a serious journey.

-Aurora- Sorry Rolf I just had to try. Anyway, where are we going today?

-Rolf- We are going to meet the Universal Counsel and Vort to see your future Aunt Amethyst.

-The Twins- YAH!

Setting 5 The New Jersey

Rolf led the girls to the counsel room.

-Rolf- My dear counsel say hello to the twin princesses of the Deamonatas Athena Aurora and their bonded animals Vixey and Tanua.

-Calico- Good evening ladies. It is wonderful to meet you both.

-The Twin- You as well council. (They bow.)

-Purple Tentacles- You are both so cute. Which one of you is the oldest?

-Aurora- I am sir.

-Athena - By a couple of minutes.

-Red Seaweed- Weather it was a couple of minutes or an hour she has more of a chance of winning, then you.

-Athena - Winning what?

-Red Seaweed- You mean you don't know which ever one of you can transform first will become next in line for the throne. Surly your parents told you that.

-Rolf- The Queen and King thought it would be best if they found out when they were older.

-Purple Tentacle- I can see why considering how their mom and uncle behaved.

-Aurora- We would never compete with each other. The thrown will go to the one who truly deserves it right Athena .

-Athena - Right and what do you mean she has more of a chance then me? (She said with anger in her eyes.)

-Purple Tentacle- Well surly you know of the tretory that your horns represent. Your great uncle destroyed everything, and we don't want you to continue that tradition.

-Rolfe- My princess would never do that. Now Council I think you are being unfair come on girls lets go.

-Red Seaweed- (As they left Athena heard him say.) I can see why they took two years to show them to us. That Athena seems quite dangerous looking.

-Rolfe- I am so sorry you had to hear that Athena the council can sometimes be a big pain in the butt, but I assure you both of you have equal chances of inheriting the throne.

-Athena - I guess so. (She used her inhaler and they left the ship.)

Setting 6 Vort

Rolfe led them around the prison cells and they saw the torture room and understood the fate of criminals they were about to head over to Amethyst house when Athena ran into an old enemy's cell.

-Athena - Vixey come back. (Her bounded animal was chasing a rat.) Got you. (She picked her up and was about to leave when she heard someone talk.)

-Sizz Lor- Why in such a hurry to leave kid.

-Athena - Who are you?

-Sizz Lor- I was once a general but then one mistake against someone I thought deserved to die and I end up in here. That is how it always works for people like us.

-Athena - I am nothing like you.

-Sizz Lor- Oh but you are. You will spend the rest of your life trailing after those you are competing against and you will fail. Because some people are just born weak.

-Athena - I am not weak. I'm not the one in a cell.

-Sizz Lor- But you are in one the cell inside your own delusion. You think anybody is going to except you with those horns. No one will ever see you as their queen. Hahahaha!

-Aurora- Hey you leave my sister alone. Come on Athena we have to hurry over to Amethyst house.

-Sizz Lor- Hahaha here comes your protector and rival now. Always coming to save you weak idiot. You are both doomed though. Hahahaha one of you will destroy the other.

-Amethyst- (She saw the tears in Athena 's eyes as they got close to her and embraced them both.) Hey what happened?

-Aurora- Some fat Irken insulted Athena and so did the council.

-Amethyst- Don't worry I will have a talk with the Council and as for Sizz Lorr don't listen to him. He is a convicted insane Irken who is not right about either one of you. When I look at the two of you all I see is two very strong and loving sisters who will never let each other down. (They hugged Amethyst and went to her house to have some food. Then they left and headed back home. That night Athena had a terrible dream.)

Setting 7 the Dream.

-People- Look at her and those horns. She is defiantly related to him. Run children don't let her destroy you like he did.

-Athena - No I am your future queen I can help you all.

-People- No get away from us we don't need another war.

-Will- Athena what have you done. (She had blood all over her hand.)

-Athena - Dad listen I did not do anything.

-Will- Aurora is dead because you. How could you kill your own sister?

-Athena - No I didn't

-Rachel- You are no daughter of mine I should have killed you in your sleep.

-Athena - No stop. (She ran away from her parents into her sister.) Aurora you are ok tell mom and dad I did not kill you.

-Aurora- But you did kill me I am a corps now and it is all your fault you stabbed me with your cursed horns.

-Athena - No no stop stop! (She woke up screaming. She ran to her sister's room to find her ok.) Thank goodness, but I can't stay here I need answers. (She took out a piece of paper wrote a note out to her family took a boat with Vixey and left.)


	2. What do you think of yourself

Chapter 2 What do you think of yourself?

Setting 1 on the sea

Athena and Vixey had been at sea for hours not saying anything then Vixeycould not take it anymore she asked her master the question.

-Vixey- Master why are we running away?

-Athena- We are not running away Vixey. I need answers and if mom and dad are not going to give them to me then I am going to ask Uncle Shadow. He is supposed to be coming back to the main land today to restock.

-Vixey- Couldn't you just wait for him. I am scared.

-Athena- No I want the truth now and… (Just then they both felt a thud come under their ship.

-Vixey- What was that. (It happened again but this time it was so hard that they both went overboard.)

-Athena- Oh no what is going on. (They tried to get back into the ship then something bit Athena.) AHH! (A large sea serpent rose out of the water and was about to attack them both. Then a piece of metal hit it in the head and made it bleed.) Uncle… (They fainted.)

-Shadow- No Athena. (He jumped into the water and saved them both as he did that Marvin froze the creature.) Good work Marvin. Come on we have to get these two to safety. Set a coures for Gemdale we are closer to that shore then the main land.

-Marvin- Yes my king.

-Shadow- I hope the wind is with us that serpent was poisonous.

Setting 2 That morning

The next morning Aurora woke up before her sister so she ran into her sister's room to find her.

-Aurora- Athena I know I told you yesterday that I rise before you that does not mean that I don't enjoy our morning pillow fights. Huh Athena Vixeywhere are you two. (She saw the note.) Mom dad (She ran downstairs crying.)

-Rachel- Aurora what is the matter where is Athena?

-Aurora- Mom she is gone she ran away look. (She gave her the note.)

-Rachel- Dear mom and Dad. I need answers and if you two are not going to give them to me then I am going to find them out myself. I will return until then love Athena and Vixey.

-Will- Oh no what is she talking about what truth does she want?

-Aurora- Well we found out yesterday that whichever one of us can transform first is the next queen. And the council and Sizz Lorr were all being mean to Athena. They said she would be evil like our great uncle because of her horns. That I had a better chance of winning and that she was nothing.

-Will- That is terrible no wonder she ran away. I am going to have a serious talk with the counsel. (He called them.) Grand Council I am sure that Amethyst has already talked to you about your behavior yesterday.

-Red Seaweed- She had a few choice words it is true.

-Will- Well so do I Athena is a child and she should never be spoken to that way. She is not or will she ever be Doom. We raised her well and no mater what the one who will win the thrown is the one who deserve it no matter what they look like. Now council I don't want to speak to you ever again unless you are Paige, or Amethyst.

-Rachel- Same thing goes for me and I hope you are proud of yourselves my daughter ran away because of what you said good day to you. (She hung up on them.) Come on we have to find her.

Setting 3 Gemdale

Shadow, Marvin, Sparks, and Max brought the girls to the island. Upon their arrival they were met by Norbert.

-Norbert- Greetings King Shadow what are you… Huh what happened to your niece?

-Shadow- A serpent bit her is Smolder still here I need her help make an antidot.

-Norbert- But of course come with me to her cave. She's there packing up after visiting her brother's grave.

-Shadow- Smolder are you there?

-Smolder- Shadow what are you doing here and huh Athena… What happened?

-Shadow- (Sparks held up a tooth from the serpent.) A serpent bit her and we need your help cure her.

-Smolder- But of course hurry we have no time to lose. (She quickly made an antidote with their help. Athena drank it and the color came back to her checks.)

-Athena- I feel funny I huh Uncle I found you. Please you have to transform your hands cut off my horns. I won't mind the pain just do it.

-Shadow- Athena what are you saying why would you want me to do that?

-Athena- Because they are a curse everybody thinks I am a monster with them on. So you have to take them off please. I don't want them anymore just rip them off.

-Shadow- Athena if I do that then the same thing will happen to Vixey. Do you think she can handle the pain?

-Athena- I didn't think about it like that. But the council said…

-Shadow- Athena please calm down tell me what happened. (She told him everything including the dream.) That is terrible you are more like Amethyst then you know. But, that is not something you need to do.

-Athena- But everybody hates my horns I would be better off without them.

-Shadow- How do you feel about them?

-Athena- Before yesterday I liked them. They are strong and helped me win and poke holes into the pillows during mine and Aurora's pillow fights. I missed doing that today.

-Shadow- See who cares what other people think. You are nothing like Doom and you will never be him.

-Marvin- My king is right child. I look more like him then you do, and no one is mad at me.

-Athena- But you have shown them who you are I have not proven anything. I am still only 2.

-Shadow- It is true that you and your sister have to compete but that does no mean that the looser will not gain something. I thought I would not have a purpose at all after I lost but look at me now. I am a king and an amboceptors. Same thing goes for you or your sister. You can be an advisor or an explorer you don't have to be queen.

-Athena- But what if I want to be queen.

-Shadow- Then you will be a great queen. It does not matter what you look like the mark of a great leader is the choices and actions you commit. Your mother told me she would not care what her children look like and she still believes that. Now what do you want to do?

-Athena- I want to go home and find out what my second ability is.

-Shadow- Come again?

-Athena- Yah you found out that you had a terrible power what if we do. I want everybody to be safe.

-Shadow- That is a mark of a true leader caring about those around them. Ok let's get you back home.

Setting 4 The Castle.

Athena she and the others walked in to find Rachel and Will still frantic.

-Shadow- Will Rachel I have something of yours.

-Rachel- Athena Vixey you are alright. (She hugged her daughter.)

-Will- We have been worried sick you, silly girl, where were you?

-Athena- Getting answers I am sorry I worried you, but I still have another question that needs answering. Mom Dad what is mine and Aurora second ability we have the right to know.

-Rachel- You are right it was wrong of use to keep the truth from you.

-Will- We just wanted you and your sister to get along.

-Athena- I will always love my sister regardless of who wins.

-Aurora- Same thing goes for me.

-Will- Good answer you two.

Setting 5 Mount Drago

They went to go meet Drago.

-Will- Good evening Drago.

-Drago- Aw Rachel William and the rest of your family to what do I ow this encounter.

-Rachel- We were wondering if we could find out what the twins second abilities are.

-Drago- I knew you would ask one day. (The twins got into the water.) Well it appears that Aurora you will get the ability to breath lava and Athena you can throw energy disk. How interesting.

-Athena- Wow that is a cool power I can't wait to get it.

-Aurora- Maybe this is why I like spicy food. Hahaha (Everybody laughed.)

-Rachel- Athena you know that me and your father love you very much right?

-Athena- Of course I do mom I just wanted to know the truth.

-Will- Now that you know it are you happy?

-Athena- Yep and I know that me and Aurora are going to rise to all of the challenges that come our way.


End file.
